A Match Made In Heaven
by Tigerlilly1
Summary: Bells are ringing for the perfect couple as they announce their engagement. Insanity of the wedding is nothing compaired to the insanity yet to come on their honeymoon.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, this is a joint work of the esteemed authors, Tigerlilly and Kahlan

Hello, this is a joint work of the esteemed authors, Tigerlilly and Kahlan.

Kahlan- why does my name have to be second?

Tigerlilly- it doesn't matter

Kahlan- well if it doesn't matter, put my name first

Tigerlilly- NO!

A MATCH MADE IN HEAVEN 

Warnings- not for Heero and Relena fans. We can only hope Lady Zero never reads this. And if any of you tell her _anything we will send Tigerlilly's rabid goldfish and Kahlan's devil cat (he goes through locked doors, I swear!) after you. Includes 1+? (find out, and it's not yaoi! How dare you even think that! This isn't Treize and Zechs…except for a few hintings.) This is all meant as a joke people, not to be taken seriously._

Disclaimer- No we do not own Gundam Wing, which is probably a good thing, (as you will find out). And if you hate it, it was ALL Tigerlilly's fault!If you love it it's ALL Tigerlilly's good ideas!

_You wish -Kahlan_

Ch. 1 The Dinner Party, a.k.a. The Nightmare Begins

Heero tapped his wineglass with his dinner knife. "I'm glad you all could make it tonight." All eyes turned to their host inquisitively. "I have a very special announcement to make."

"So you've finally decided get therapy then?" Duo laughed falling out of his chair, the American had had too many glasses of wine during the meal.

Heero threw him is patented Glare of Death ™ "No." There was silence until Wufei finally spoke up.

"So, are you gonna tell us or not?" He too was treated to a Glare of Death ™.

The Japanese pilot took a deep breath, grasping the hand of the girl sitting next to him. "I am getting married."

Relena looked up, her blue eyes shimmering with glee. "Oh course I'll marry you Heero, I'd love to."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't proposing to you." The girl at his side gave a giggle holding up her hand to show an engagement ring, which could only be made of pure Gundanium. 

Every one in the room yelled in unison "WHAT!?"

"And I thought he was talking about Duo." Wufei muttered to himself.

Heero took another deep breath, putting a hand over his heart. "Yes," he said with a sigh, "I, am engaged to Dorothy Catalonia." 

"What!? *cough, cough, cough.* For the Vice Foreign Minister was choking on her dinner roll. She was only saved by a very drunk Duo slapping her on the back.

Hanging her arms about her fiancé's neck shamelessly Dorothy laughed happily. "I'm so glad you all could share this special night with us, it's too bad Quatre couldn't join us. I wonder why he didn't come?"

"Maybe, just maybe it has something to do with his mortal fear of you stabbing him again." And yes, Trowa was also drunk as a….drunk. (sorry I don't have a better analogy)

Plastering on an innocent expression the blonde turned to face Trowa. "I have no clue what you're talking about." She said sweetly. "How could you say such a thing, Heero make the mean man stop!" Dorothy proceeded to wipe away "tears".

"I'm sorry honey, Trowa gets kind of loopy after he's had too much to drink." Heero assured putting a comforting arm about her shoulders, giving the spiky-haired clown the Glare of Death ™.

Relena proceeded to choke uncontrollably. This time, with the loss of the finer motor skills, the drunk God of Death missed her back, instead whacking her on the head, knocking into her soup bowl, effectively knocking her unconscious for the rest of the evening. 

Sally gritted her teeth and congratulated the young couple, elbowing the young Chinese man in the ribs, very hard, to do the same. With a growl he reached over to shake Heero's hand.

"So, who's going to be the maid of honor?" asked Catherine watching the intoxicated Trowa fall to the floor, also unconscious.

"Well, it was going to be Relena, assuming she regains consciousness before the wedding." Dorothy giggled, tightening her grip on Heero.

"Well when's the wedding?" Zechs asked from the other end of the table with his legs crossed and sipping his wine elegantly. Casting an amused glance at his sister as the tomato soup soaked into her hair, turning it a horrendous shade of red.

"Tomorrow!" squealed Dorothy with a laugh that could be interpreted only as psychotic.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on your point of view) Relena chose that exact moment to regain consciousness, hearing these words she promptly fainted once again.

Lady Une gave a very fake smile and addressed the forked eyed-browed girl."I'm sure Treize would be very proud of you."

"Clearly then you do not understand Treize's ideals."Zechs spat at Lady Une, unfortunately spitting right in his drink.

"Really and you do?"Lady Une challenged rising from her chair.It seemed a reminiscence of the evil Col. Une still remained.

"Yes I do."Zechs replied also standing, his blue eyes flashing with a combination of sadness and anger.

"Why would that be?"Lady Une looked at Zechs accusingly.Noin suddenly broke out into uncontrollable tears.

"First you must ask your self, do you really want to know?"Lady Une got the picture and promptly sat down and shut up.

Duo pulled himself up to the edge of the table form his spot on the floor."I always thought so much."He hiccuped and added rather stupidly, "You got nice carpets Heero." Then fell back onto the rug next to the still very drunk Trowa.

"Thank you, and if you throw up on them, I'll kill you. (Destroy if you prefer the edited version.)"Heero glared at the two drunken fools and then gave a sigh.And they wondered why he didn't throw parties more often.

"Is there going to be a bachelors party, of course it would only be worth going to if the person who popped out of the cake was a guy."Zechs smiled thoughtfully.

The whole room grew silenced and stared at Zechs."What, what'd I say?"He asked defensively. 

Noin gave a sob and reached for the knife on the platter in front of her, with the intention of suicide.Unfortunately it was only a butter knife, and Sally stopped her.Zechs and Lady Une were visibly disappointed by this.

"So who's the best man?"Duo asked hopefully pulling himself and hanging on Dorothy's should, causing her to cringe."Chicks always go for the best man."Dorothy pried Duo fingers off her shoulder, causing him to fall back to the floor again.

"Well,"Heero began."I know we have never really gotten along Zechs, but I would really like you to be my best man.The fact that you have never killed me over the years, means so much to me."It was now apparent that Heero had also had too much to drink.

Zechs gave Heero a sideways glance before asking, "Are you hitting on me Yuy?" 

"Are you insane?He's marrying me tomorrow!"Dorothy yelled, once again tightening her grip on Heero's neck.

"How does that effect anything?"Zechs asked with a confused look on his face.Obviously the lack of a parental figure in his life had caused some problems in his morals.In fact the lack of a parental figure had a lot to do with the way he turned out, mainly his 'relationship' with Treize.(and trying to blow up the Earth, if he had had a father to play baseball with him, do you think he would've attempted such a thing?)

Seeing it was for the best, Heero made a wise announcement."I think it is time that we all go home, before anyone can kill each other or before my carpet is ruined by Duo and Trowa."

"Get a good night's sleep it's a big day tomorrow."Dorothy added cheerfully as she walked with the guest to the door.

Sally comforted a still sobbing Noin as they walked to the door, Wufei had the hard job of keeping a just barely balancing Duo on his feet.Unfortunately in all the confusion, a still unconscious Relena was forgotten with her bowl of soup cooling.Zechs never realized he'd forgotten her until he got home, and at that point he really didn't care.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The end of part one, but don't worry more chaos will follow as the story walks down the aisle.


	2. The Wedding

Chapter 2- The Wedding  
Here you go, the second installment of our story. Dorothy and Heero get hitched.  
  
The guests were assembled, the champagne was chilled, the cake delivered, the tux rented, but unfortunately there was nothing to be done about the eyebrows, no matter the quantity of wax. And no matter how much shampoo was used, the young Peacecraft could not erase the ugly red from her normally honey blonde hair. Granted, she only had one night and Zechs does tend to use up a lot of shampoo.  
Now, Zechs only lived with his little sister, (Little, because she is a shrimp) because he had no where else to go, especially after Noin kicked him out. Or at least she claims, it was probably Zechs who left. It made for a...interesting domestic situation.  
Now, back to the wedding. It was meant to be a beautiful ceremony, flowers, and lace, and ribbons, and joy, but that sort of thing didn't suit either Heero or Dorothy. It started lovely, with little Mariemaia the flower girl skipping cheerfully down the aisle. Lady Une coughed discreetly, trying to make it clear, she not supposed to skip.  
And then, came the maid of honor. Relena tried desperately to hide her, discolored hair in a bun, but it failed. Everyone looked from the maid of honor up to the best man, then back to the maid of honor. Finally, Duo suffering from after effects of the bachelor party, (Actually, there was no bachelor party, Duo just had one on his own) called out: "Hey! They're brother and sister!" Relena turned the shade of her hair and promptly yelled out "I am *not* dancing with him!"  
Heero gave an inward sigh of relief that he did not marry the former Queen of the World, as rich as she had to be.   
All of a sudden, during the services, Milliardo's eyes went glassy and with a hoarse yell he charged at the first seat and immediately started strangling Wufei. With some help from Trowa, Sally managed to pull the crazed Peacecraft off of her escort.  
Heero gave a discreet signal with his hand and two big security guards came from the shadows and grabbed Zechs by the collar and dragged him away kicking and screaming.  
"I'll get you someday Wufei and your little dog too!"  
"I don't have a dog." Said a very puzzled Wufei.  
Zechs seemed to calm a minute, scratching his chin thoughtfully, "Oh, well I'll still get you for ruining my life! I always knew you were jealous of Treize and me, you like him didn't you? Didn't you!?"   
"Oh my god NO!" Wufei yelled as the guards finally hauled a screaming and swearing Zechs from the church.  
"Can he say stuff like that in a church?" Catherine asked.  
"Oh man it doesn't matter, I used to cuss in church all the time. It's no big deal." Duo said leaning over and falling into Trowa's lap, who did not look too happy about this.   
"are you okay Duo? I mean I know Dorothy had a weird effect on people, but I've never seen it this bad." Quatre asked worriedly, someone had obviously dragged the blond to the wedding, because he wouldn't have been there otherwise.   
In all the excitement and confusion no one noticed that the priest had continued the ceremony and was now on the "I do's". A hush fell over the crowd waiting to see if they would actually go through with this.  
"Do you Dorothy Gwendolyn Catalonia take Heero Bob Yuy to be your lawful wedded husband?" The priest looked between two on the podium questioningly.  
"Bob? What kind of middle name is that?" Snickered Duo.  
"Technically I don't have a middle name and Bob was the first thing that popped into my head. Actually I don't have a name at all but Heero Bob Yuy sounded better on the marriage certificate then no name, and besides Trowa already took that." Upon hearing this Trowa stood up, and gave a small bow before sitting back down.   
The priest rubbed his forehead and muttered, "What is this a wedding or a circus?"  
Catherine overheard this and stood up with a big grin, "Say, do you want to see my knife throwing act?" Trowa subtly shifted away from his "sister" pretending not to know her.  
The priest paled considerably "Uh, no thank you." He stammered, sweating a bit. "Let's just finish this so we can all go home. Look, do you guys want to get married?"  
"Well yes, of course!" Dorothy said enthusiastically. She waited for Heero to agree her eyebrow twitching impatiently.  
Heero grunted. "I'll take that as a yes." The priest said hurriedly "Okay you're married, get me out of here I'm going home, or maybe to the bar."  
"Can I go with you!?" Duo cried, the priest took one look at him and ran for the door.  
The newly wed Dorothy clapped her hands gleefully, "Well then, I guess it's time for the reception!" She started down the stairs but tripped on her long wedding dress. Quatre and Duo could not help themselves, they burst out laughing. Even the normally stoic Wufei cracked a smile.  
Dorothy shot a threatening glare at Quatre who immediately stopped laughing, gave a small 'eep' and hid under one of the benches.   
The party moved downstairs to their dismay they found half the cake missing, most of the liquor consumed and the little figure of Heero from the top of the cake, was gone. Later on, no one asked what Zechs did with it, they did not want to know.  
Their eyes alit on a figure sitting at one of the tables with a half empty bottle of wine, or perhaps champagne it really didn't matter. And seemed to be singing off-key to himself. "Nobody knows, the troubles I've seen, troubles I've seen, troubles I've seen, nobody knows my sorrow."  
"Oh dear lord make it stop!" cried Lady Une in panic, she fell to her knees and began to pray.  
Zechs paused a minute, if only to take another swig from the bottle and stared at her. Then he started afresh "Ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch? Lady Une! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead!" he warbled grinning, proud of his clever song.  
Lady Une slowly got off her knees and walked towards him and began to strangle him. And this time, no one stopped them.   
Zechs retaliated trying to hit her with the bottle and managed only to spill champagne all over himself. He began to whimper like a little child. "Look what you made me do you mean, mean lady!" Lady Une slapped him and walked away, looking pleased with herself only to get hit in the back of the head with the bottle. Despite his condition, Zechs still had very good aim.  
In a joyous mood Zechs grabbed the person nearest to him, and started dancing wildly around. Unfortunately the person closest to him was a very frightened Wufei, who as hard as he tried could not break away from the drunk blond.   
"Wait a minute? I thought you wanted to kill me?" Wufei cried.  
Zechs paused, looking thoughtful. "You're right I do." He lunged at the unsuspecting Chinese man began to tickle him to death.  
Wufei rolled around on the floor laughing hysterically and begging for mercy, but Zechs would give him none.  
Deciding the fight was not about to turn lethal, the remainder of the guests headed for the dance floor. When rap music began to play everyone looked over at the turntable questionably to see Duo, having a great time.   
"Just call me the DJ of Death!" He called out gleefully.  
Dorothy glared at him, hands on hips, and yelled, "This is *my* wedding, and we'll listen to the music I want!" Duo backed away fearfully, scared of the psychotic blond, (and no we're not talking about Zechs, although he is kind of scary).  
"And what kind of music does my honey bunch want?" Heero asked, receiving groans of disgust from the other guests.  
Dorothy smiled sweetly, and replied, "I've always been partial to Marilyn Manson." Every one opened their mouths to protest but alas! "Beautiful People" came blaring from the speakers.  
"Who cares if the music sucks!" Duo exclaimed. "Let's boogie down!" The God of Death had obviously gotten a hold of one of the bottles of champagne, much to Zechs' dismay when he went looking for it later.  
The screaming of the music was only surpassed by the yelling of Chang Wufei. "AHHHH let me go, stop it! Stop it!"  
"Then admit I am the tickle master!" Demanded Zechs.  
"Yes." Wufei gasped laughing so hard tears rolled down his cheeks. "You are the tickle monster!"   
"Alright then." Zechs said solemnly standing up.   
"You may live... for now. But beware the tickle monster strikes with out warning."   
After staring at Zechs for a minute the guests shook their heads and returned to dancing.  
Deciding that he wanted to have a little fun while he was there Zechs approached the newly wed couple. Tapping Heero on the shoulder he asked, "mind if I cut in?"  
"Well I guess that would be okay." Dorothy said offering Zechs her hand.  
Zechs gave her a horrified look, "I don't want to dance with *you*! I meant Heero."  
Everyone slowly backed away from the three, a couple people tripped over a still fallen Lady Une.   
"You are not dancing with my new husband." Dorothy glared evilly her eyebrows twitching. "What do you take him for?" She demanded.  
"What?" Zechs asked indignantly, "It's not like I asked to kiss him, my you're over protective."   
"You know what Zechs? I think I'll pass on this. Why don't you go dance with..." Heero looked around thoughtfully. "Go dance with Trowa, he's taller anyway."   
"I don't know if Trowa's my type." Zechs looked around the room, he's settling on Duo. The American gave a high pitched scream and fled. Several other guests followed his example rushing toward the exits.  
Dorothy pouted and asked sadly, "why is Quatre running away from me?" Since Duo had already left there was no sarcastic reply, only silence followed.  
"I suppose since some of the guest have already left we should call it a day." Heero announced happily, trying not to sound too happy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't worry we won't be writing the wedding night, we'll let your imaginations fill that in. The next chapter however will be the 'Honeymoon of Doom'! Don't you dare say anything, we know it's cheesy.  
  



	3. The Honeymoon of doom pt1

Our apologies if you happen to be Somalian.  
  
The Preventors office was unusually quiet, mostly because the recently wedded couple, Heero and Dorothy were off on their honeymoon. Of course, they didn't actually work there, they just liked to hang around giving people evil glares and drink the free coffee. The only sound besides Zechs' snoring and the occasional curse from Wufei was Duo's singing. The American didn't work there either but they had yet to find a way to get rid of him.  
Sally was calmly trying to convince Wufei that anger management was really the key to helping him achieve peace with his past when Lady Une walked in the door with a serious expression. Partly because it was hard too be cheerful with the large bruise she still had from when Zechs had hit her with the champagne bottle.  
"Is something wrong?" Sally asked eyeing the brown haired woman.  
"Something is very wrong."  
A few minutes of silence followed, everybody awaiting the answer anxiously...well, almost everybody. "Are you going to tell us or do we have to guess?" Wufei finally asked obnoxiously, receiving a hard kick from his partner.  
"It seems that Heero and Dorothy have taken control of the small African country of Somalia."  
"What!?" The partners echoed.  
A loud snort came from Duo, who, no one had realized had been listening. "Of course they did! What did you expect them to do, go tanning on the beaches of Hawaii!?" he said sarcastically from the doorway to the office.  
"It appears our newly wed friends have plans of world domination." Lady Une said somberly, glaring at Duo in annoyance.  
***  
"Oh Heero! I'm so happy!" Dorothy bounced cheerfully around their base in Somalia. "I couldn't ask for a better honeymoon!"  
"I'm glad you're happy, that's all that matters." Heero, in his usual monotone, failed to sound very sincere as he sat typing on the computer."  
Dorothy paused, hands on her hips not too pleased at being ignored. "What are you doing?"  
"Planning out what order to take over countries."  
Dorothy clapped her hands happily. "You are just too wonderful. I can't believe I spent all that time following Miss Relena around and not seeing how happy you could make me!" She proceeded to waltz around the room.  
Heero actually looked puzzled for a split second of a minute. "what do you mean by that?" he asked, turning in his chair to look at his wife.  
She raised one split eyebrow. "You know what I mean." Sounding evil.  
"I was afraid of that."  
It was at this point that one of their lackeys began yelling at them in Somalian. Of course neither Heero or Dorothy spoke Somalian. You might wonder how they managed to take over a country if they didn't speak the language, but it was quite simple. Dorothy had thought all the people were bowing down before her as their queen, but in truth they thought her eyebrows were the mark of the devil and were too scared not to obey her.  
Now, back to the panicked Somalian. He pointed at the T.V. in excitement. Heero and Dorothy looked at each other questioningly before examining the screen.  
"It's one of the security cameras." Heero commented. "Looks like we have visitors."  
As you might have guessed the visitors were none other than Preventors partners Sally and Wufei, and a reluctant Duo. He had been sent along by a vengeful Lady Une for annoying him, yes, even now the evil Col. Une occasionally surfaced.  
The couple watched with amusement as the trio tried to hide in the trees on the outskirts of the base. A grin of psychotic glee appeared on Dorothy's face when four Somalian guards surrounded the three Preventors and the two boys hid behind Sally. Much to Dorothy's dismay the guards bowed down before Sally.  
"What are they doing!? Why are they bowing to that blonde bimbo!? I am their queen!" Dorothy demanded at the top her lungs causing Heero to cringe.  
"I'm sure they have a good reason." He said, trying to calm his wife before she destroyed anything.  
With a determined look she stomped over to the window, threw it open and leaned dangerously far out. "GET BACK UP HERE NOW!!!" she screamed. The guards looked uncertainly from Dorothy, back to Sally, who shrugged. Deciding it was too dangerous to risk the demon lady's anger they escorted the trio into the base to where Dorothy and Heero were waiting.  
Not wasting time with greetings "Why are you bowing to her!?" Dorothy demanded immediately. The guards only blinked at her, not understanding. Frustrated, she motioned wildly for what must be assumed to call for a translator.  
To everyone's surprise it was Duo who spoke, repeating Dorothy's question to the guards in rapid Somalian. They all stared at him. Both the Preventors and the newlyweds wondering why such an idiot as Duo knew fluent Somalian. Duo, noticing their stares, shrugged. "I've picked up some thing's here and there."  
One of the Somalian guards started speaking quickly, with large hand gestures. Duo nodded and threw in a word every so often. After a few minutes they began speaking like old friends and had completely forgotten that everyone else was there.  
Sally was about to tap the braided boy on the shoulder, discreetly, when Heero stepped in and punched him, very indiscreetly.  
"Okay, that works too." Sally mumbled, a little annoyed by Heero's resort to violence because if he had broken Duo's nose she would be the one expected to fix it.  
"What did the guard say?" Dorothy demanded.  
"I'm okay, in case anyone was wondering." Duo said sourly. "The guard said that Sally's cinnamon twists..." Everyone looked at him blankly. "Her hair. The guard said that her hairstyle is the same that was worn by an ancient hero who rid Somalia of an evil demon. They figured Sally would protect from Dorothy."  
"Is that why you came here?" Dorothy glared angrily at Sally.  
Sally had been paying no attention to what was going on, for she was eyeing one of the cuter Somalian guards, Wufei grew more irritated by the second.  
"What?" Sally snapped back to reality. "I didn't come here because I was going to be worshiped, but had I known I would've come sooner."  
"Why are you here?" Heero asked.  
The three unexpected visitors all looked at each other blankly, until Wufei broke the silence.  
"Well, you know Heero, I've always had these dreams of world domination and so we thought we'd come and help you out."  
Dorothy and Heero didn't look convinced about this explanation, but they figured that letting them stay would do no harm.  
Heero handed Sally and Wufei a stack of paperwork and ignored as Duo began chattering cheerfully with the guard again.  
Little did they know that Duo and the guard were planning on going out and getting some drinks. It looked as if they would have to endure another day of Duo being drunk.  
"So you've taken over one country, where you plan on going from here?" Wufei asked not looking happy about the stack of paper work he was holding.  
Dorothy walked over to a world map and blindly poked a spot on it. "We're taking over..." She looked at the map. "Saudi Arabia next."  
Sally and Wufei breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Dorothy and Heero really had no clue what they were doing.  
Heero sat lovingly polishing his gun while his wife sat giving Sally evil looks. Wufei begrudgingly started working on the paperwork then noticed that Sally wasn't doing anything, it took him a minute to figure out that she had given all the paperwork to the Somalian guard she had been eyeing earlier. No one noticed that Duo and the guard had disappeared.  
The guard showed Duo to the local bar, which was really just a straw hut. It only took two glasses of the local alcoholic beverage for Duo joined in the tribal dancing, drunk as a... drunk (okay, I still can't think of a good analogy).  
It took a while for anyone to realize that Duo was gone and when they did figure it out an argument began over who would go and drag him back to the base. It was eventually decided that Sally would have to go, seeing that she was the least likely to hurt Duo because they still needed him to translate.  
No matter how hard she tried Sally couldn't convince the guards that they didn't need to follow her. Reluctantly she set off for the bar with her worshipers close behind. She eventually found Duo, dressed in nothing but a grass skirt and holding a spear, dancing around wildly clearly enjoying himself. The first thing Sally did was take the spear. Unfortunate in other people's eyes, but in Sally's it was fortunate that she could not locate his clothes. It wasn't until about half way back to the base that Sally noticed the crowd following her had grown bigger, this included everyone from that bar, and many of them too were dressed in only grass skirts.  
There were no words for the anger Dorothy felt when she saw the large crowd following behind Sally. With fire in her eyes she turned to her husband.  
"We are taking over Saudi Arabia, right now!"  
"What's the hurry?" Wufei asked, not even half way through the stack of paper work.  
"I want to be worshipped! I want people to follow me around!" Dorothy sounded much like a five-year-old girl who hadn't gotten her way.  
Though when they got inside it was Duo's grass skirt that attracted the most attention, not the huge herd of people that were following Sally.  
Dorothy went from looking angry to looking disgusted. "Please get him some clothes!" She turned away and shielded her eyes.  
"It's not so bad." Heero said "He could've come back wearing nothing." This did not comfort his wife, but only caused her to become angrier. So she slapped him. Everyone held their breath, hoping and praying that he would shoot her, but sadly he didn't. He obviously wasn't as trigger happy as they remembered.  
Dorothy decided she had had enough and they would leave immediately.  
With a somber look Duo turned to the large pack of Somalians and began speaking rapidly. There was silence for a few seconds then wild cheering erupted.  
"What did you tell them?" any random character asked.  
"I told them the devil woman was leaving." Duo had to yell at the top of his lungs to compete over the cheering and celebrational music.  
Sally raised an eyebrow "I assume you meant Dorothy?"  
Eyebrows twitching angrily Dorothy glared at Sally deciding it was time to go even if she had to force everyone out at gunpoint.  
As they headed for the exit Sally suddenly realized Wufei was nowhere in sight. A girlish scream caught her attention and she turned to see him being carried by a wave of Somalians. "Wufei, what are you doing?"  
"Stupid question, woman." Wufei yelled, momentarily forgetting the situation.  
Sally motioned for Duo who grabbed a Somalian from the crowd and began talking to him. About halfway through the conversation Duo broke out in uncontrollable laughter.  
This only worried Sally further. "What's going on?"  
Through the waves of laughter Duo managed to choke out a response. "They want to sacrifice him to you."   
"Well tell them not to!" Sally yelled.  
Duo looked crestfallen. "Are you sure? Just think about it. Crowds of admirers...or Wufei. It shouldn't be that hard of a decision."  
Sally gave him an evil death glare, one that even Heero had to take a step backwards in fear.  
"Fine, fine." Duo sighed, and yelled at the Somalians, waving his arms wildly. The others feared his grass skirt would fall off. The Somalians abruptly stopped their cheering and dropped Wufei, on his head. Then they all ran to Sally and started apologizing profusely.  
"Duo, what did you say to them?" Sally asked with more worry then before.  
"I told them it was bad luck to kill the boyfriend of the ancient hero." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Duo regretted them.  
Grabbing a spear from a nearby Somalian, Sally began chasing the frightened boy around.  
"I don't see why being my girlfriend is such a bad thing." Wufei mumbled before wandering over to where Heero and Dorothy were trying to restrain her from hurting Duo.  
With much effort the three finally subdued Sally enough to get her to the plane hanger.  
Wufei and Duo froze when they saw it. It was big, shiny, and...yellow.   
"It's hideous." Duo gasped in awe.  
"There's no way I'm getting on that!" Wufei yelled.  
With an annoyed glare Sally turned to her partner. "Would you prefer for me to leave you here with the Somalians?"  
Wufei promptly shut up and got on the plane.  
Needless to say the flight was an eventful one. Considering that three of the Gundam pilots and Sally and Dorothy were all in one, small, inescapable space.   
*** 


End file.
